


Pastel*Party

by STARRY_RlN



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, Stan PasuPare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRY_RlN/pseuds/STARRY_RlN
Summary: It's a PasuPare christmas party, I'm bad at summaries, but also it's a secret santa gift that's sadly late because of a complication with finding my recipient but that's not a problem now so woo! I hope you enjoy it!





	Pastel*Party

“I have the gifts, I have the food, why do I feel like I’m forgetting something…”

Aya was pacing around her house on Christmas Eve, trying to make sure she had everything ready for Pastel*Palettes’ Christmas party at Hina’s house that day. They had all decided they wanted to have a small party, but also wanted to spend Christmas day with their families, so they’re holding it a day early.

“Aya, you left your phone in the bathroom!”

“Ah! That’s what I was missing! Thanks sis! I must have forgotten it after my bath. Well, I’m heading to Hina-chan’s now! See you later!”

“Have fun!”

 

Once Aya arrived at Hina’s house she rang the doorbell, and a familiar lightning blue haired face greated her.

“Oh, hey Sayo-chan, how are you?”

“I’m doing well, I’m just about to leave for practice.”

“You’re practicing even on Christmas Eve? You should take a break some time…”

“Of course, breaks are just as important as practice to avoid overworking yourself, but we don’t have any practice scheduled tomorrow, and after today’s we’re going to Udagawa-san’s house for a party alongside Afterglow.”

“Oh, that’s good, I hope you enjoy your party then!”

“And you as well. Take your shoes off, put your coat there, Hina can take your gifts, and Yamato-san is in the kitchen so you can give your food to her.”

“Thanks! And here, I got you a gift too!”

“Oh? Well I’ll open it later and text you about it. Thank you Maruyama-san.”

Aya handed a small box to Sayo as she left the house. As she entered she quickly came across two of the other members of her band.

“Hey Hina-chan, hey Eve-chan!”

“Aya-chan! You brought gifts! I’ll go put them under the tree!”

Hina quickly took the bag Aya was holding and darted into the next room.

“Ehe, Hina-san is so excited for the party, I can’t help but get excited too!”

“Eve-chan, wasn’t I the last one here though? So the party’s just about started, right?”

“I guess you’re right! We’re all here now!”

“Well, I’m getting a little tired carrying this bag, so I’m going to bring this food to Maya-chan now.”

“Alright! I can’t wait to taste what you made! What is it anyways?”

“It’s nothing that special, it’s just a bed of rice with hamburger steak on it.”

“Mmm! It sounds good! I’ll make sure I have some!”

“I hope it lives up to your expectations then!”

With that, Aya walked through the hall until she came to the kitchen, where Maya was arranging stuff on the table with Chisato’s help.

“Hey, Aya-san, what did you bring?”

“It’s rice and hamburger steak, what did everyone else bring, Maya-chan?”

“Oh good, someone did end up bringing a main dish, I was getting worried.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Maya-chan brought vegetable sticks and dip, Hina-chan just poured a bowl of candy, Eve-chan brought a bottle of wine her family sent from Finland, and don’t worry, it’s non-alcoholic, as well as cookies, and I brought a mix of fruits. So we were worried there wouldn’t be any main dish.”

“Ah, well I’m glad I was able to avert that problem! I hope you all enjoy it!”

“Of course, and there’s still 5 minutes until our arranged starting time, so nobody was late, so that’s good.”

“And there! The table is ready, so feel free to take a plate. I’ll go get Hina-san and Eve-san and then we can start the party!”

Maya left the kitchen to find Eve and Hina while the other two began to take small amounts of the different things available. Once Eve reached the kitchen she began to pour everyone’s drinks.

 

Once they all had food, they sat in a circle in the living room, sitting under the lit up Christmas Tree. One of Hina’s aroma oils filled the air with the scents of various different flowers. There was pretty long silence as the girls ate, but eventually Aya broke it to make conversation.

“So, what are you all planning for tomorrow?”

“Well, my family is in Finland, but Maya-san said I could spend the day with hers! So I’m sleeping with her tonight!”

“E-Eve-san! Phrasing! She means she’s sleeping at my house, she has her own sleeping bag!”

“I was planning on spending the morning with my parents and sister, before taking Leon to spend the afternoon with Kanon.”

“And Sis and I are gonna open the presents Santa got us before going out to eat! It’s gonna be a ton of fun!”

“Wait, Hina-chan, you- Actually, never mind, I won’t ruin this.”

“Hm? What do you mean Chisato-chan?”

“D-Don’t worry about it! Here, why don’t we play a party game?”

“Oh! I like that idea! What do you want to do Maya-san?”

“Oh, I didn’t think this far…”

“I know! We can do the presents now! Come on guys! Here, these ones are mine for all of you!”

 

“It’s… Aroma oils and a diffuser? You got the same thing for all of us?”

“Not quite Aya-chan, I made my own oils for each of you!”

“Mine smells like cherry blossoms! Thank you Hina-san, this is very Bushido!”

“Well, let’s do mine next. Let’s see, here you go.”

 

“Oh I’m excited to see what my first gift of the night is!”

“Um, Chisato-san, I don’t think this is under our spending limit…”

“Hm? Of course it was Maya-chan, I’m careful about things like that.”

“How did you get a pocket amp for that cheep? Most I’ve seen are at least double the limit we put...”   
“Simple, it’s basically unusable. The one who gave it to me said it hasn’t worked in a long time. I thought you would enjoy something to tinker with when you’re stressed.”

“Oh, well thank you! I appreciate it!”

“Look! I got a little kitty!”

“Oh! I know that! It’s a maneki-neko! It’s a very bushido good luck charm!”

“Hina-chan was probably the hardest to pick something for, I hope you like it anyways even if it’s something so relatively generic.”

“Of course! It’s cute! Oh! Aya-chan! What did you get for us!”

“Huh? Oh, right, here! I hope you like what I got for you all!”

 

“Aya-chan’s gift! Aya-chan’s gift! I can’t wait to see what’s Aya-chan’s gift!”

“H-Hina-chan, stop singing about it! It’ll make it feel worse if you don’t like it as much as I hoped…”

“Ah! Are you kidding! Of course I love this!”

“Um, what is it?”

“You don’t know Maya-chan? It’s worm on a string! Look at it! Isn’t it cute!”

“I-I guess?”

“Well, this is a pleasant surprise, thank you Aya-chan.”

“Huh? Oh, right! I wasn’t sure what to get for you for a while, but then I noticed the patched hole in your bag after practice and thought you would appreciate a new one! I’m glad you like it!”

“My turn my turn! I know for a fact that no one else got you what I got! I hope you enjoy it and get good use out of it!”

 

“E-Eve-san, this is…”

“It says ‘Free Hug Pass, uses: ∞’”

“Yup! Any time any of you want a hug just say so and I will give you the biggest hug I can! Like this!”

Eve tackled Maya with a hug, before moving to Aya, then Chisato, and lastly Hina.

“Th-Thank you Eve-san, I’ll try to remember to use it!”

“Yay! That means your gifts are the only ones left Maya-san!”

“Yeah I guess they are, I hope you end up liking them.”

 

“MAYA-SAN THIS GIFT IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER RECEIVED!”

“YOU GOT HER A SWORD? AND YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT ME GOING PAST THE SPENDING LIMIT?”

“N-No! It’s just a replica! There’s no real blade, and it was super cheap since I was able to get it pre-owned!”

“DOESN’T MATTER! STILL THE BEST GIFT EVER!”

“R-Right, w-well, I like the gift you got me too Maya-chan! Again though, how was this under the spending limit...”

“Oh yeah! You were talking a while back about how you wanted to go to that show, and a friend at school had something come up on that day, and she didn’t know what to do with her ticket. I asked for it and she said sure!”

“You were really good at working your way around the spending limit, weren’t you Maya-chan.”

“Yeah, I guess I was, huehehe…”

“I think all the gifts are super boppin’! I can’t wait to see what I get tomorrow too!”

“Well I hope you like everything your sister a-and Santa got for you Hina-chan!”

The members of PasuPare continued to talk about whatever conversation idea came to (mostly Aya’s) mind. After a while they all ended up heading home.

 

_ Sayo: Sent 5:57PM _

_ This gift will be a lifesaver, thank you Maruyama-san. _

_ Aya: Sent 5:57PM _

_ yay! im glad you like it (≧▽≦) ive worked on that list since september so hopefully there are enough things for you ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ _

_ Sayo: Sent 6:04PM _

_ Right, and thank you for making the writing small, it would have been awkward if I opened it in front of everyone and it was huge letters saying “Ways to make Hina calm down.” _

_ Aya: Sent 6:04PM _

_ Of course you have a reputation to uphold after all _

_ Aya: Sent 6:05PM _

_ I hope you have a nice christmas with your sister (✿ヘᴥヘ) _


End file.
